Blind
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: I re uploaded this. : basically what happens during OOTP. AND I DID NOT PLAGIARIZE.


**Author: Michelle **

Final Draft for Submission 3

Disclaimer: All JKR's…. pout

A/N: happens in the fifth book, where Minerva was stunned by Umbridge. All exaggeration intended. I added the Dutch and Scottish Gaelic due to ME deciding that Minerva can speak different languages. So PARDON me if you do not like the language. I don't know if they are grammatically correct as I have just learnt some phrases.

"Stupefy!"

The spell bounced off Hagrid, casting an eerie glow on leaves.

"Stop! I said stop, you disgusting, hairy foot, and smelly half-breed!"

Dolores Umbridge's shrill voice cut through the air, startling several birds and wildlife roosting in the trees. Minerva looked up from her work irritably, ears hurting. Ever since Albus was chased out of the school by that evil toad and her even eviler Ministry partners in crime, the school has become a madhouse. Dungbombs were set off at every corner of the corridors, pipes bursting suspiciously just as Umbridge happens to walk under them, Peeves conspiring against Umbridge with the students and teachers alike. Floors were charmed to become slippery smooth, black markets for Fred and George Weasley's famous puking pastilles were set up and even exploding fireworks!

Not that Minerva minded, of course. Anything that is bad news for Umbridge is good news in her book. After all, that woman got it coming for ages. Her reign in the school, which had been becoming suspiciously similar to Hitler's reign in Denmark during the World War Two; had garnered much scorn and anger from the student and teacher population alike.

Minerva glanced out of the window and happened to see Umbridge chasing after Hagrid, with her puppet Aurors trailing behind her. Immediately, her heart chilled. Hagrid must not be captured; he was too valuable to the Order of the Phoenix. And after all, who would let one of their friends be captured? Right, no one.

Without a second thought, she rushed down to the school grounds, throwing on an emerald green dressing gown hastily.

She pushed the front doors open, the orange light from the candles spilling onto the caliginous lawn.

"Fàg 'na aonar e!" Minerva cried out, her voice ringing in the darkness.

"On what grounds are you attacking him? Hij deed geen verkeerd, geen verkeerd bij allen! How could you just ―" She never got to finish her statement as at that time, the figures around the cabin shot no more than four stunners at her. In between the cabin and the castle, the red beams collided with her; for a moment, she literally glowed blood red and her body floated high above the ground, before crashing down once more onto the ground, not moving.

Umbridge smirked widely, and called out to the shadowy figures that surrounded her, "Good job, you all!"

It was then the wind started howling. Umbridge and the Aurors conspiring with her shivered as the frigid, bitter wind chilled them to the very bone. There was something eerie in this wind, as though as it contains some malevolent force that was about to attack them for hurting Minerva McGonagall.

Umbridge and company turned in shock, surprise and consternation as ice particles started forming on Minerva McGonagall then. She slowly rose, a light purple aura of power surrounding her, pulsing gently with life's fire.

From a hidden room on the third floor of the castle, three women, namely Pomona Sprout, Rolanda Hooch and Poppy Pomfrey watched the 'show' in growing anticipation and horror. They knew what was about to happen. Fifty years ago in the fight against Grindelwad, this had happened. But then, it was together with the powers of her pair bond. But now, her powers have increased dramatically, as well as the potency of her attacks.

Dolores Umbridge shivered a little in the cold wind, wrapping her pudgy arms as far as they can go around herself. She glanced back to the Aurors, who stood a little distance back, trying to access the situation at hand.

Minerva McGonagall stood up, calmly brushing off the dirt on her robes. The atmosphere of power around her grew; her robes billowed, as though as they are fueled by some imaginary wind. Umbridge visibly quivered as Minerva raised her hands. With a slight gesture of her fingers, Umbridge was flung hard against a tree.

Minerva stride closer to Umbridge. "This is for Albus," she snarled.

Another flick of her wrist transformed Umbridge into a hoarfrost statuette.

"And that's for the stunners."

The Aurors backed away, eyes wide in fear, as they disapparated into the shadows of the night.

A profound silence descended onto them at that moment. All eyes were on Minerva as she strode amongst the fallen leaves.

Finally, Hagrid broke the heavy silence that fallen upon them.

"Do you have to do that, professor?"

"Never mind now, Hagrid." Minerva replied, turning to face the three shell shocked people in the room.

"You three, come down now." Minerva glared.

Poppy, Pomona and Rolanda jumped in surprise.

"Drat. Caught again. Why can't we do anything without her noticing for once?" Rolanda muttered as she transformed into a hawk and swiftly flew down, followed by Pomona and Poppy, who transformed into a falcon and osprey respectively.

Minerva raised one eyebrow till it almost reached her hairline as the three birds of prey landed beside her.

"Stop fooling around, you three." She sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes exasperatingly.

The three birds looked faintly amused, before transforming back into their human form.

Rolanda glanced around and almost died laughing at the stunned expressions. Every of the students mouth was wide open, and those that knew what was going on looked at Minerva with an air of reverence.

"Look out, Min. I think almost the whole school saw your little display of power just now."

"Well, what could I do? I can't just let her live." Minerva sighed.

"Wait awhile, Min. I have to do something." Rolanda walked over to the ice statue of Umbridge and kicked it, hard.

The statue shattered into many small pieces. The audience gasped.

"Rolanda?" Minerva whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm okay. What did I do? I didn't do anything!" Rolanda replied innocently, albeit hysterically, clutching her heart dramatically.

Minerva shrugged, before turning back to Poppy.

"So what do we do now?" She asked.

"Provide an explanation?" Pomona replied sarcastically.

Minerva was about to reply, but then, three anxious teenagers rushed down from the Astronomy Tower, most probably ignoring the fact that they were having their examination and had most probably failed.

"Professor McGonagall! Are you alright?" Hermione Granger shouted anxiously.

"Yeah, Professor. How could you have survived those four stunners?" A very curious Ron asked.

Minerva glanced from the three expectant faces, before sighing.

"Alright. I will tell you. I'm fine, and for the other question…" Minerva trailed off, looking at Poppy, Pomona and Rolanda.

Rolanda sighed, why is her best friend so indecisive at times?

"Minerva is a dryad." Rolanda piped up, quailing almost instantly at the death glare she received from Minerva.

"Well, not like you three are not either!" Minerva replied hotly.

"You are the one who was deliberating!" Rolanda shouted.

"I wasn't! I was just thinking!" Minerva crossed her arms over her chest, looking extremely put out.

They would have continued in the same strain, if not for Harry speaking.

"Well, Professors, although this is indeed very illuminating, I would like to know what a dryad is."

Minerva, Poppy, Rolanda and Pomona looked at each other in shock.

"You… don't know?" Pomona sputtered.

"Harry, a dryad is a magical creature." Hermione replied knowledgably.

"Yes, Miss Granger, but not quite accurate. I, for example, am of the element water. Poppy and Rolanda are of the element fire, whilst Pomona is of the element Earth. We are immortal, until the world comes to an end. We are of different elements due to many factors, one involving the times we are born at." Professor McGonagall explained.

Hermione let out a small 'oh' of comprehension, before turning to Ron and Harry and giving them an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"Well… then.. will it be… hard to… um… um… find… um… a … husband?" Ron finally asked, scuffling his toes in the dirt, ears going red. 

Minerva blushed, as Rolanda, Poppy and Pomona grinned secretively.

"Well, it will not be that hard if a certain person is a dryad, especially one of the element fire." Rolanda grinned.

"Rolanda! Don't you dare!" Minerva growled.

"Dare what, Minnie?" The woman in question teased in return, oblivious to the fact that she may be blown up any second.

Their conversation was interrupted, not by a bomb, but by a small black haired child who rushed out from the Great Hall, as though as an evil toad is chasing after her.

"A Mhàthair, tha thu sàbhailte!" She cried, catapulting into Minerva's arms.

Minerva gripped her, in tight relieved arms.

"Ardell, you know that I would be safe." Minerva admonished lightly.

"I know, Màthair. But I'm still worried all the same." Ardell replied, in a thick Scottish brogue. "With Athair gone and you almost getting injured, I'm worried."

Minerva hugged Ardell tightly again, as Rolanda, Pomona and Poppy looked on fondly.

A stunned silence followed the announcement.

Harry, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other in shock.

They have been so blind.


End file.
